


Fingersmith

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 70s AU, Gemshipping, M/M, Man Door Hand Hook Car Door, The most groovy AU, homage of a homage, safe sex but reckless driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: Ryou picks up a hitchhiker...





	Fingersmith

**Author's Note:**

> fic is a homage to The Hitch-Hiker by Ronald Dahl (which is probably a homage of Hitch-Hike from Hitchcock Presents based off of a story by Ed Lacy)
> 
> I didn't even reach The Hitch-Hiker. John did, but the entire time he told me about it, I was like "gemshipping au. this is a gemshipping au"

Ryou hugged the curve at 85mph. The Lamborghini Miura glided along the asphalt the way a lover’s hand will glide up a thigh in a dark hotel room. James Brown wailed on the radio, and Ryou sang with him. 

“Stay on the scene like a sex machine!”

The car curved up the scenic mountain road. Trees gone orange and gold spread across the hillside like confetti and the sky was a deep, true, cloudless blue. The Lamborghini itself was the same burning orange as the trees surrounding the highway. James Brown faded and Sympathy for the Devil by the Rolling Stones took his place. 

Up in the distance, Ryou caught sight of a hitchhiker leaning against the safety railing and hitching his thumb. He wore a scarlet suit with flared bell bottom pants. His silver hair caught in the sunlight and flashed like steel. He was an utter babe and Ryou flushed at the sight of thim, slowing the car with the intention of picking the hitch-hiker up. Ryou held his breath. If someone needed help—Ryou wanted to help them—but… the Zodiac Killer had been in the news more and more in the last few months…

The stranger didn’t look burned out or shady, and if he tried anything funny Ryou could just floor the car and threaten to send her flying off the mountainside. But Ryou forgot his hypothetical threat when he rolled down the opposite window so the stranger could peek inside. His eyes were gray with flecks of violet, sapphire, and silver. Ryou’d never seen eyes so beautiful, and if there’d been a wrecked and smoking UFO behind the stranger, Ryou wouldn’t have been surprised—he was that out of this world to look at. Perhaps the only sign the man actually was a regular, vulnerable human was the scar slashing down his cheek. 

“Need a ride?” Ryou smiled, tilting his head so his own white hair spilled seductively over his shoulder. 

“Thanks, man. Solid of you to offer.” The stranger winked before grabbing his suitcase and flinging it into the car before jumping in. “Tight set of wheels you got here.” 

“Want to see what she can do from a stand still?” Ryou wrapped his hand around the shifter, waiting for the hitchhiker to settle into his seat.

He raised his eyebrows, cuing for Ryou to go. With a growl, the Lamborghini engine flared to life. The tires squealed, leaving burnstreaks on the asphalt as the torque slammed them into the seats. They were back to 60mph after half a dozen seconds and climbing. 

“You sure know how to work the stick.” The stranger smirked. 

“I’m use to long rides.” Ryou glanced at the hitch-hiker. “My name’s Ryou Bakura.” 

“You can call me TK.”

“Going somewhere specific, TK? Maybe I could take you all the way.”

“Take me as far as you’d like, but I don’t have a destination in mind.”

“I’ll at least get you to the next town. I’ll be staying there over the weekend.”

“Visiting family?” 

“No.” Ryou shook his head, he didn't want to tell a man he just met his family was dead, so he stuck to lighter talk. “Book signing.” 

“So I’m in the presence of an author?” TK patted the dashboard. “A good one by the looks of it. What do you write?”

“Horror. Have you heard of _Season Zero_?” 

“Hey yeah. They keep talking about it on the radio. It’s the one where the guy gets possessed and challenges his victims to sick, twisted games and sets them on fire when they lose.” 

“Yup. My baby. I worked on her for over a year. I was so tired during editing that I could almost see the characters in the room with me.” Ryou laughed. 

“Maybe I should be afraid.” TK winked. “Must take a sick mind to write such vicious stories. You one of those killers they tell us poor, helpless hitchhikers to watch out for?” 

“You’re the stranger with a scar on his face in a red suit. If anything, _I_ should be afraid of _you_.” 

“Mmmm, maybe you should be afraid of me,” TK purred. “I might be thinking of wicked things to do to you even as we speak.” 

“You should share. I can use all the lurid details in my next novel.” 

“Some things are too indecent for the general public.” TK wagged a scolding finger at Ryou. 

“You obviously haven’t read my books.” 

“Maybe I need to. Will you sign it if I buy one?” 

“I have a few in the trunk. I’ll give you one before you go.”

“Generous.” 

“So what does the T and K stand for?”

“Don’t know, people just call me TK.”

“Even your mom?”

“She’s…”

“I’m sorry,” Ryou interrupted. He understood without anything else needing to be said. “Mine too. It’s hard out there, right? Anyway...um, what do you do for a living, then?” 

“Oh… I’m a bit of an artist myself, I suppose. I have a craft, and I wander around the world perfecting it.” 

“Painting? Sculpting? Acting? What’s your poison?” 

“Please Ryou, I can’t reveal all my secrets.” 

“Wanting to stay the mysterious stranger, are you?” 

“It’s probably for the best,” TK said. 

The road straightened before them, a few miles of perfect run before they’d have to wind down the mountain again. Ryou grinned, biting his bottom lip. 

“Ever heard of an Italian tune up?”

“Can’t say I have,” TK said. 

“It’s good to open up the engine of these cars from time to time. Keeps them purring. Think I can get to 150 before the highway turns again?” 

“Won’t know unless we try.” Mischievous light flashed in the strangers eyes, betraying his interest in how fast the Lamborghini Miura could go. 

“Hang onto your ass.” Ryou popped it into 3rd as the speedometer climbed. 

She roared down the road, a beast under Ryou’s control. When the engine’s whine hit the right note, Ryou snapped it into fourth, giving her a touch more gas and watching the speed climb well past 100. 

“Fuck yeah!” TK hollered as she reached 125. 

Ryou worked the shaft, going to 5th and putting the pedal to the floor. 130...140... 145…they whooped and cheered as they bolted down the highway. As the needle kissed the 150s, Ryou caught the red and blue flashing in his rearview and heard the wail of the siren. 

“Oh goddammit!” Ryou swore as the adrenaline rush plummeted into his lower stomach. 

“I’d say floor it and out run the bastard, but he’s in one of those new bikes Kaiba Corp donated to every police station in the state. Not even this hot mama’s gonna out run _that_ cop.”

“I’m such an idiot! What made me think this was a good idea?”

“Don’t sweat it. We had a blast, didn’t we?” 

“Won’t be a blast if I’m thrown into jail.” Ryou ground the gears as he slowed and pulled over. 

The officer dismounted and walked over to them. Ryou leaned over TK’s lap to reach the glove box where he stashed his registration. He caught TK’s breath hitching as their bodies brushed together. In any other circumstance, Ryou would have crawled into TK’s lap and offered to work _his_ stick shift, but the fantasy couldn’t save Ryou from the cop knocking on the car’s window. Ryou killed the radio and rolled down the glass, handing his paperwork over. 

“Hello officer…Atem.” Ryou read the name off of the cop’s uniform. 

“You’re getting a ticket,” The cop said. 

“Is that really necessary, officer?” TK asked. “He wasn’t hurting anyone, and no one else is on the roa—”

“He was going 100 miles over the speed limit. He’s getting a ticket. In fact—” Atem scribbling in his black notebook. “He’s getting a summons. With reckless driving like this, I’ll make sure he sees jail time. Where’s _your_ license?” The last question was directed at TK. 

“Don’t got one.” TK grinned. 

“Who are you?’

“A passenger.” TK shrugged. 

“And why don’t you have a license?” 

“Don't drive.” TK gestured to himself sitting in the passenger seat. “Hence why I’m the passenger.” 

“What’s your name?”

“Baker. Roy Baker.” 

“You’re getting a summons to court as well Mr. Baker.” 

“I have literally done nothing wrong. Ever.” 

“Shhh, don’t argue,” Ryou hissed at TK. His heart was beating out of control. Bad enough he was pulled over, but now he was going to have to go to court, and TK was lying to the officer about his name, which might get them into even more trouble. 

“You’re an accessory.” 

“To what? Having a nice Sunday afternoon?” 

“Public endangerment.” Atem ripped out the two summons and handed them to Ryou with his paperwork. “I’ll see you both at the courthouse tomorrow. Try to be on time without speeding through town.” 

TK tried talking them out of trouble one last time. “Hey, look, this guy is a solid dude. Why don’t you give him a warning, and we can—” 

“This isn’t negotiable. You know, people like you make me sick. You think you’re above the law, but none of us are. You committed a crime, now accept your punishment.” 

Atem marched back to his motorcycle, slipping his sunglasses over his dark violet eyes. His helmet winked in the sun as he turned his bike around and drove up the mountain road. 

“Whew! That was close. What an asshole!” TK whooped, slapping the dash. He lowered his voice to impersonate the cop. “‘You committed a crime,’ jive-ass motherfucker needs to go and find one of the killers running around the city and leave regular dudes alone.” 

“I can’t believe this.” Ryou’s hands trembled on the steering wheel. “My publisher is going to kill me. This was supposed to be the start of my signing tour across the country. If I go to jail—” 

“Don’t worry.” TK rested his hand on Ryou’s shoulder. “That guy’s just jerking off to the sound of his own voice. They don’t toss people in prison for speeding.”

“Still, they can revoke my license, and what if the press finds out? The publicity will be awful for my career.” 

“Eh, I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you.”

“Easy for you to say.” Ryou sucked in a shuddering breath, and put the car back into drive. “You didn’t even give him your real name.” 

“To be fair, I didn’t give you my real name either. TK is more of my title.” 

“Yeah, for your mystery job you don't want to tell me about. Don’t suppose you’re a lawyer? I need one.” 

“No you don’t.”

“Yes. I do. I can’t defend myself. That cop was out to get us, and he’s probably golf buddies with the judge. We are royally screwed.” 

“Well, I was hoping to be by the end of the night.” TK nestled into his seat, glancing out the windshield at the beautiful day around them. 

“Could you not? I mean, originally yes, I was hoping you’d want to stay a night or two with me in my hotel room, but I can’t even think about sex right now. I’m freaking out.”

“I keep on telling you not to worry, but you won’t listen. Have some faith in me!”

“Faith, faith for what? What can you possibly do to make this better?” 

“Help you get out of your clothes quicker?” TK held up a leather belt.

Ryou blinked at it a moment. He made sure most his attention was on the road as he drove, but kept returning his gaze to the belt. Slowly, Ryou reached to his own waistline. Despite expecting it, he was no less surprised when he discovered his belt was gone. 

“How?” 

“Sheer, unadulterated, talent.” 

“I didn’t feel a thing.” 

“I promise you won’t be saying that tonight.” 

“I can’t believe you stole my belt.”

“Not just your belt.” TK snickered.

He pulled out Ryou’s wallet from his pocket. Some coins, Ryou’s sunglasses, and three condoms and a bottle of lube Ryou kept in his glove box. 

“You’re no artist. You’re a pickpocket.” Ryou snorted. 

“Pickpockets get caught. I do not. I’m a fingersmith who travels the country improving my skills. I can see you’re upset, so I’ll let you know a little secret. My name—my real name—is Bakari, but you might know me by the nickname the newspapers gave me— _The Thief King_.” 

“The Thief—TK! Great! Not only am I going to jail for speeding, but for harboring a criminal.” Ryou groaned.

“Did you see the address of the court house? It was for Domino City, which is on the other side of the mountain. He won’t bother searching for us if we keep going and to hell with his summons.” 

“You're forgetting something. He wrote down all my information in his ticket book. He has my name, address, license number—”

“Actually.” Bakari whipped out a small, black book. “He doesn't have jack shit.” 

“Oh my God. You stole his ticket book?” 

“Bet your sweet ass I did. I've been getting passed up by station wagons with Jesus fish decals all day long, but you actually stopped and gave me a ride. No way I was letting you get a ticket. Also, the way you handle a gearbox gets me hard.”

“You're unbelievable.” Ryou laughed, blushing. “And amazing. Thank you. You saved my ass.” 

“You could thank me with dinner.” Bakari licked his lips. “Unless you'd rather skip to dessert?” 

“I've always had a sweet tooth.” Ryou flicked the radio back on, flooding the car with music as the next city grew in the horizon. “Would you prefer I call you Bakari or TK?”

“TK in public. Don't want my real name floating around.” Bakari rested a hand on Ryou's thigh. “But feel free to scream Bakari when you’re between my legs.” 

“Deal.” Ryou grabbed Bakari's hand and moved it a little higher.

Ryou pulled the car over to the first motel he saw and rented a room. The motel was run down. The green blanket on the bed had a hole and the shag carpet reeked of cigarette smoke, but Ryou flung his suitcase on the floor and shoved Bakari onto the creaky mattress. They clawed their clothes off, slinging them across the room without caring where the garments landed. Bakari wrapped his brown legs around Ryou’s waist. Ryou worked his tongue into Bakari’s mouth, frotting their cocks together as they kissed. Bakari’s nails dug into Ryou’s shoulders. He hitched up, lowering one of his hands to grab Ryou’s ass. They grunted as they rutted against each other. 

“ _Mmm_ , baby. Yes. Hurry.” Bakari grabbed Ryou’s ass more fiercely, hiking his hips up again. 

“Lemme… get the… condoms…” Ryou said between gasps of breath. 

“I have them right here.” Bakari pulled the condoms and lube from beneath the pillow. 

“When did you…?”

“It was easy as distracted as you were.” Bakari chuckled as he flipped on the radio on their nightstand. 

The music couldn’t drown out the creaks of their shitty bed, but Marvin Gaye did set the mood. Bakari drizzled a touch of lube onto his cock, stroking himself and purring. Ryou watched his fingers work against his shaft. Ryou leaned close to Bakari’s ear, whispering. 

“You called yourself a fingersmith?”

“Yeah, did you want experience the magic first hand?” 

Ryou slipped sideways onto Bakari’s lap. Bakari cradled Ryou’s back with his left arm. Ryou’s legs were slung over Bakari’s side. He spread them so Bakari could slip his lube-slick middle finger into Ryou’s asshole. 

“Nice choice.” Ryou chuckled. 

Bakari arched his brows, grinning. He toyed with a few thrusts, helping Ryou’s muscles relax, then he pushed in deep, ankled his finger, and drew small circles against Ryou’s prostate. Ryou gasped, tilting his head. He slammed his eyes closed, ignoring the stains on the ceiling and focusing on the intense web of pleasure spreading through his body. Ryou’s cock ached with _want_. The stabs of energy from Bakari’s massage had Ryou gasping and clawing at the blanket below them. Precum beaded at Ryou’s tip, rolling down Ryou’s cockhead and shaft. 

“ _Oh, fuck! Oh! I—I—”_

“Do my skills live up to their name?” Bakari purred as he held Ryou and twirled his finger in a way that drove Ryou out of his goddamn mind. 

“God yes! I could almost come!” 

“Next time I’ll combine it with a blow job, but first—” Bakari pulled away, forcing Ryou to moan in disappointment. “It’s my turn.” 

Bakari re-lubed and stuffed his fingers into his ass. He used three, screwing his eyes shut as he fucked himself and squirmed on the mattress. Ryou rolled a condom down on his dick, smacking Bakari’s hand away and lining up, teasing Bakari’s asshole with his cock head. 

“Let’s see if I can make your engine roar.” Ryou grabbed Bakari’s cock with his free hand, twisting of his palm and pulling low whimpers from Bakari’s full lips. 

Bakari grit his teeth, moaning as Ryou stroked him. He stretched his legs wider, inviting Ryou to take him. Ryou let go of Bakari and nudged the tip of his own into Bakari. After teasing for a minute, Ryou slipped all the way inside. 

“Oh baby,” Bakari purred. 

“Feels good.” Ryou thrust forward. “Inside you.” 

Bakari’s beautiful quartz eyes glazed over. He nodded, breathing hard as Ryou pushed into his body. Bakari slung one leg around Ryou’s waist and smashed the opposite heel against the mattress. He looped his arms around Ryou’s neck, holding them close together as they rocked. The springs moaned and the shoddy bed trembled beneath them, but Ryou kept a hard, steady gait. Their lips met, clumsy, almost shy as they kissed. 

“You make me want to write a love story,” Ryou whispered in the Thief King’s ear. The steel gray hair tickled Ryou’s face as he spoke. 

“Call it _Men and Magic_.” Bakari chuckled breathlessly as he clung to Ryou. 

Ryou gasped, his rhythm faltering as he stared at Bakari. “Do you play D&D?”

“When I can. Hard to find people that knows it exists.” 

“What class?”

“Fighter,” Bakari said.

“I’m a cleric.” Ryou buried his head in the crooked of Bakari’s neck. “Holy shit you smell good.” 

“Stole… the scent I’m wearing.” 

Ryou hummed. He didn’t care if he was sucking in stolen cologne off the neck of a criminal. The Thief King’s body was short and slender but cut with taut muscles. Scars dabbled across the dark skin, and Ryou fingered a crescent marring Bakari’s shoulder. For a second, Ryou wondered where the scar came from, but Bakari clenched tighter around Ryou’s cock, and Ryou forgot about the scar and he bit Bakari’s shoulder. Ryou reached between their bodies, seizing Bakari’s dick. Their rocking grew desperate. The bedsprings screamed in protest but they ignored the squeaking as they crashed against each other, both in a savage rush to finish. 

“Ryou! Fuck me harder Ryou!” Bakari clawed at Ryou’s back. 

The scratches sent jolts through Ryou’s nerves. His climax welled up in the pit of his loins. Ryou hammered his fist up and down Bakari’s shaft. He bit his shoulder again, and Bakari shouted. 

“Yes! Oh God, don’t stop!” 

“Bakari! I’m about to come so hard! Goddamn!” 

Ryou’s free hand tangled into Bakari’s mane. He tugged and yanked, grunting as he fucked Bakari against the world’s ugliest green blanket, but despite the room around them—Bakari was beautiful, steal, sandstorm, and quartz glittering with sweat. Screams poured from his thick lips. His gorgeous eyes fluttered shut. His chest grew taut, and he came even as Ryou lost the struggle to hold back. They moaned, moaned, moaned, coming in union. Ryou shuddered, the pleasure lingered...lingered...he ride out the last of the longest orgasm of his life until his entire body gave out. Ryou curled on top of Bakari, panting and dripping sweat onto the ugly green wool below them. 

“You fuck like you drive.” Bakari dragged a trail down Ryou’s sweat-damp bicep. “Fast. Hard. And working the gear shaft as if it were a part of you.” 

“Guess you’re not the only one quick with your hands.” Ryou untangled his fingers from Bakari’s hair and smoothed his palm up Bakari’s chest. 

“I… guess I should shower and head out.” Bakari looked away. 

“Yeah…” Ryou slipped out of Bakari, peeling the condom away from his shrinking cock and tossing it into the wastebasket. “Um…” 

“Yeah?” Bakari gave Ryou a hesitant look. 

“Why don’t I buy you dinner first? And maybe…you want to spend the night?” 

“My ass sweet enough for you to want a second helping?” Bakari grinned, his eyes twinkled and his hair was a thoroughly fucked mess, and he was breathtaking to behold. 

Ryou tackled Bakari against the bed. He smashed their mouths together, holding Bakari’s face so he couldn’t run away from the kiss. When Ryou came up from air, Bakari’s face was ruddy, his eyes wide, and his lips parted as he panted for breath. 

“I’m driving cross-country. Stopping when I have a book signing, but otherwise wandering around.” 

“You mentioned the book signing.” 

“You mentioned you didn’t have anywhere specific you wanted to get to.” 

“No.” Bakari shook his head. “Not really.”

“Seems like we’d make bitchin’ travel companions.”

“I— I don’t know.” Bakari sat up, fingering the hole in the blanket. “Used to working alone.” 

“You can go shopping when I’m signing books, and then we take off to the next town.” 

“You seem awfully nonchalant about riding around with a thief.” 

“The Thief King.” Ryou kissed him again. “I’m sure you have some stories you could tell me, and I’d love to hear them all.”

Bakari hummed, mulling over Ryou’s offer. He glanced up, his grin curving the scar on his cheek.

“I do like your car.” 

“You can ride in it all day long.” Ryou tilted Bakari’s face upward, whispered against his lips. “Then ride me all night.” 

He slipped his tongue into Bakari’s mouth, kissing Bakari sweetly until the thief moaned.

“I’d better steal another box of condoms while we’re out. Two will only get us through the night.” Bakari wrapped his legs around Ryou again.

“Get a bottle of something nice and fizzy while you’re at it so we can toast our future adventures.” 

“Are you seducing the Thief King for material on your next novel?” 

“I’ve already thought of my next novel. An archangel obsessed with justice slaughtering everyone no matter how small their sin. Maybe I’ll even make the hero a gorgeous devil in a blood red suit.” 

“Better split the royalties with me.” 

“Stick around long enough, and I’ll be happy to share everything I have with you.” 

Their lips graced together. Soft, faint, lovingly. Their fingers danced across their bodies, tracing spirals on their skin. 

“Everything? Would you share your heart with me?” Bakari asked. 

“Thief King,” Ryou whispered into Bakari’s hair, grinding against him and restoring their erections. “You’ve already stolen it.” 


End file.
